I'm Sorry, My Slave
by ToTaLy-WeIrD-aNd-PROUD
Summary: Amu's dad needed more money, so he sold his only family, his daughter, Amu. But lucky Amu was sold to a man who only wants company. A man with only one secret, like her. Their secrets unfold right infront of each other...and so does their love.
1. Meet Your Slave!

"How much for this fine young lady, eh?" an old guy, about forty, asked the man selling her as he picked up a lock of her pink hair.

"Two thousand," the man replied, glancing at the girl he was selling. His daughter. Amu Hinamori. She was in barley any clothes; just a very revealing, too tight dress that went down to about where pockets would have been if she had been wearing jeans.

She hated this. She hated being put up for market, having a _price._ Her father had said, 'I'll come back for you as soon as I'm on my feet again. This is our only choice,' but Amu had a feeling it wasn't. She had a feeling her dad could have done anything else. And, also, a feeling he wouldn't come back for her. But when they were lining up, getting ready for the selling of slaves, his hand had touched her arm, and a whisper escaped her father's lips. "I'm sorry," he had whispered, the sound so quiet it was like wind. This would be his last, "I'm sorry." He had always said this to her, because of what he did. He did something she would not tell anyone, not even if her mother came back from the dead.

The old man studied her for a while longer, looking at places that shouldn't be looked at. Like her cleavage, which was showing way too much, thanks to the sluttish dress and push-up bra. "Not worth it, the man said, and moved on to the next. There were a row of people selling their slaves; none selling their daughter. No, daughters were meant to be loved… not sold.

Amu's mouth dropped agape as the man passed. She wasn't worth it! But her father put a soothing hand on her shoulder. "I warned you about this," he whispered in his sixteen-year-old daughter's ear, "I warned you that not everyone will want you, and not everyone will keep their mouths shut."

Amu's mouth closed. She knew this too… but she wasn't _worth_ it?

Then another man came up. He studied her. The man was about five years older than her; twenty-one. "How much?" he asked. He looked poor, wearing a comfortable shirt, not like the puffy, itchy ones all the other men were wearing. He also wore loose pants, not tights. To her, he looked hot. And to him, the feelings were mutual.

Her father laughed slightly, and replied, "More than you have."

The man looked at her father like he was asking him how much he wanted to bet. "And how much would that be?"

Amu's father replied, "What, one-hundred?"

A smirk made it's way across the man with the navy blue hair's face, his midnight eyes filled with some harsh humor. "No, I have more than she costs. Which would be…?"

Her father gave in and said, "Two thousand."

The man handed him the two thousand, with still five thousand left. Her father was surprised, but handed him Amu. Amu blushed, looking down at the ground.

"Come on," he said, "my carriage is this way."

"If you hadn't noticed, this isn't a very comfortable dress, and I can't breath much less walk in it!" Amu spat.

The man didn't mind her attitude much. But he was in a trance by her voice. Her voice like bells, like songbirds in the morning. But he got that out of his mind quickly, and picked her up.

"Ah! W-what are you d-doing?" Amu stuttered, in a panic attack. Her bare feet kicked.

"Don't worry, all I'm doing is carrying you," The man replied. He sat her in the carriage, then the driver drove off. "So," the man said, "what's your name?"

Amu was silent for a second, wondering why he wanted to know this. Why he was being… kind, if that's the right word, to her. "Amu Hinamori," she replied, looking at her hands that were placed gently in her lap.

The man smiled. "Amu," he said, as if getting the name down, or tasting it on his tongue. "I like that. Anyway, my name, if you must know, it Ikuto Tsukiyomi."

There was an awkward silence after that, because Amu didn't know what she should say, being his 'slave' and all, so she said, "Alright, hello, Tsukiyomi-san."

Ikuto laughed. "No, no… call me Ikuto!"

Amu looked up. "Really?" she asked.

"Yeah!" he laughed again, his laughs sounding like jingles. "I don't plan on setting you to work or anything."

This was a surprise to Amu. Not setting her to work? Was he planning to… Oh, she couldn't even think that word!

Rape?

No!, she thought, shaking her head. Ikuto looked at her funny, so she replied, "…um, there was a bug."

He laughed harder, and the driver laughed slightly, too. Even though she didn't see what was so funny.

When they got to Ikuto's house- a mansion-Amu stood with her mouth agape.

"Shut your mouth," Ikuto said, "or else bugs will fly into it."

Amu shut her mouth, and Ikuto laughed again. Amu just glared.

"Anyway," Ikuto said, picking Amu up. "Come on. I want to get you into better, more comfortable clothes, then I'll give you a tour of the house."

_House?_, Amu thought, looking at it again. That was _not_ a _house_. It was a mansion! But she kept her thoughts to herself as he carried her. Into the door, and across the very large room, with a carpet leading to stairs. Right above the stairs was a chandelier, so beautiful Amu had to stare at it for at least a little while. Then Ikuto walked up the stairs, and down a hallway, painted gold, and into a room.

"Hold on a second while I get the keys to your room. It's locked because it wasn't being used. You can go ahead and look around, if you like. I'm not a mean person, and I don't have secrets to hide." _Except one,_ Ikuto thought, setting Amu down and turning to go look for the key.

Amu looked around the room. It was painted a slightly lighter shade of Ikuto's hair, and there looked to be cats running along the bottom. Little black cats… His bed was the shade of his eyes, the pillows black and white. There was a black dresser, and a black-framed mirror. Then, there was something that really caught her eye. It was a violin. There was a violin in Ikuto's room.

He came out, and reported, "Alright, I got the key. Let's go to your room."

"Um," Amu spoke softly. Ikuto stopped, even though she though he wouldn't be able to hear.

"Yes?" he asked, with such a kind voice. It was like he wanted her to feel at home; like this was where she belonged. But only one problem.

She didn't believe that. Not at all.

"Um, where _is_ my room?," she said, looking down, avoiding eye contact.

Ikuto said, "Your room is out in the shed."

Amu looked up wit wide eyes. "Th-the shed…?"

Then Ikuto started to laugh.

She looked at him, confused. "What?" she asked over his hysterical laughing.

His laughing lightened up and he said, "I was kidding! Why would I keep you there? God, you're so _gullible_!"

Amu got mad, and Ikuto picked her up. After about thirty seconds of walking through the hall, Ikuto felt her rage and whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry."

His voice sounded like the wind, and for a second she thought she had just imagined the quiet apology. It brought back memories.

'_I'm sorry,' he whispered, as he came closer to her._

Amu tore out of Ikuto grasp and fell on her butt. She did a crabwalk type thing away from Ikuto, staring at him with eyes of fear. Ikuto looked at her, confused. "What…?" Ikuto asked, walking closer. When Amu kept doing the deformed crabwalk, he felt it was best to just stop. So he sat.

He sat there, staring at her wide eyes that followed him. And the two of them stayed there, sitting in the middle of the hallway, for a full fifteen minutes before Ikuto said something.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

Amu was looking down at the floor as she mumbled, "That's what you said last time. That what you say all the time. But you always do…"

Ikuto looked at her, confused, but then let it slide. People had pasts. So he said, "It's okay. There was no last time with us, Amu. I'm not who you're imagining I am. My name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi. And you're safe with me."

She looked up at him, finally, and tears threatened. They threatened, but they didn't actually flow. She blinked them back.

Ikuto got up, and walked over to her. Amu took his outstretched hand and he pulled her up, then from there he picked her up.

They made their way up to her room. They walked in, and it the first thing Amu noticed was the theme. A beach theme. The walls were painted a pale pink, the bed a beige. There were small sculptures made of sea glass scattered around the room. It almost brought tears to Amu's eyes because it was so beautiful.

"Wait…," Amu said, realization coming to her. "I'm you're _slave_ and you're treating me like,…like _royalty_. Why?"

"Well," Ikuto said, "Slaves are people. And I'm not going to make you work. Maybe I'll have you cook breakfast sometimes, but only if you're a good cook. I just like having company."

Amu blinked. "I'm good in the kitchen."

He laughed. "Good," he said, smiling. "I'm glad."

* * *

**Okay, I _KNOW_ I already posted a story today, but this one is one I started when my internet was down. ...Can anyone tell me why it's called 'internet'? ...Woa, airhead moment... but anyway, yeah... So, like... this one is one that's going to be different than my others. And it's not in out time... I don't know what time it is... a time when they had slaves...? I don't know, but tp me it doesn't really matter. :P**

**Anyway, I know Ikuto's not really in character, but... eh, I'll start to get him on track. I mean, I didn't know how he would act if he was buying someone for company... LOL! Well, anyway, Please reveiw! or is it review... CRAP! My brain's dead... Why would that to that rule IECExcept? (I before E excpet after C) because "Weird" is e before I, and there's no c... And there's a lot of others. So why did that make that rule? Anyway, sorry, I'm tired and feeling a little sick (I'll get over it in no time :p ) so it's all... jumbled in my head. ...yup.**

**ANYWAY! I hope you enjoyed this story, and now I'm going to go on Facebook or something, just waiting for your reveiws. Maybe I'll read a story on here. Who knows? Oh! I could- nvm... Anyway, bubye! REVEIW! :p**


	2. Horseback Riding

**I realize I haven't been updating this story much. And by much I meant at all. So... I haven't been updating this story at all. And I'm sorry. But I want to finish The End Of The Beginning... (sorry, I know I spelt that wrong) (Oh, I'm thinking of changning "Colored Roses" to "The Beginning" then having two more stories: "The Beginning of the End" and "The End" ... Yup. Tell me if you like that idea). **

**Ikuto: Grace does not-**

**Me: What are you doing?**

**Ikuto: ...The disclaimer...**

**Me: ...Did I tell you to...?**

**Ikuto:... Noooo... **

**Me: Then why are you...?**

**Ikuto: Becuase I want to get on with the story like everyone else.**

**Me: Well, I wanted my yoyo to do it... Proyo, please do the disclaimer.**

**Proyo: -sits there-**

**Me: ...Proyo?**

**Proyo: -does nothing- **

**Me: -.-... Okay, fine, I'll have my cat Domino do it. Domino, please to the disclaimer.**

**Domino: ...Meow...**

**Me: ...-talking to Domino-**

**Ikuto: -whispering:- Grace does not own Shugo Chara!**

**Me: ...ugh... Well enjoy!**

* * *

_~2~Two~2~_

Amu laid in bed; it was three in the morning. She couldn't get to sleep because the bed was too comfortable and the room was too open. Not like her house, where the bed was perfectly uncomfortable, and the room was very nicely tight, and the bed was squished because she shared one with her father. And the _clothes_! The clothes were so comfortable she itched, when at home, they were so itchy she loved them to death. But this was too different. Everything was so damn comfortable, and she couldn't really… deal with it.

_Knock, knock!_

Amu went over to the door and opened it, seeing Ikuto.

"Y-yes?" Amu asked.

"I was wondering how you were doing," Ikuto stated, walking in.

"I-I'm… f-fine," she stuttered, not knowing what to say.

"And yet you're still awake…," Ikuto said, looking around the room.

"Do you want me asleep?" Amu asked, a little annoyed. Like she could control it.

He laughed a little, then said, "No, it's fine. If you want, I'll be happy to stay in here with you until you fall asleep."

Amu was dumbfounded; she didn't know what to say. "U-um…,"

"You don't have to say-"

"Yes."

Ikuto looked surprised. "What?"

"Yes. I,… I want you to stay with me," Amu said, very confidently.

"O-okay…," Ikuto said, and after Amu moved to the side, he walked into the room.

Amu didn't know what she was thinking. Maybe it's just a man's presence in the room while she's asleep, like her dad was, in the same, small bed they had to share.

"So, Amu, let's get to know each other," Ikuto suggested.

"U-um… what?" Amu asked.

"Like, your past. What was it? What did people make you do as a slave?" Ikuto asked, sitting down. Amu did the same.

"U-um…," Amu hesitated. She exhaled, and told the truth. "Actually, my father sold me because he needed to get back on his feet. Or so he said. He needed money, and once he made enough, he said he'd come back and buy me back. Really, I doubt it though. He doesn't care about me; not since my mother died. He just pretty much… abandoned me, but without leaving me. I was always near him, but he just didn't really acknowledge me as much as he did when my mother was alive," she said. She didn't know why she was saying this. She didn't know why she was saying this to a complete stranger.

Ikuto had a question run across his mind, and he asked it aloud. The question was, "When did your mother die?"

"Um… when I was thirteen. So three years ago," Amu answered.

"So you're sixteen… I would have never guessed. I thought you were, say, twenty. I'm twenty one," Ikuto said. Amu blushed. "Anyway… how'd your mother die?"

"Well, she was murdered by highwaymen. You see, my mother was wealthy, until she married me father. She had to wither marry a stuck-up snob and keep the money or marry my father and give up the wealth. She loved my father so much she chose him, but people still thought she was wealthy, but just posing as poor to hide from the public. So one day when she was riding home from somewhere-I don't know where- she was murdered by highwaymen because they thought she had money. When they realized she didn't, they just left her there.

"I was the one who found her. I was walking around one day, and I saw her body. I screamed, and my father came rushing out of the house, into the woods, and then he saw the body, too. He cried, took her body home, her buried her, said our prayers, and realized we had to move on.

"My father changed though. He was once so sweet, and he'd always make jokes and make Mother and I laugh. He was so smiley and happy and cheerful… but now, he's depressed, he doesn't tell anymore jokes, works less, and gambles his money. He's even an alcoholic. I asked him why he changed once, but he said that when my mother died, his reason for living died. He honestly doesn't care if he dies, or if I die, he just gambled and drinks."

Ikuto was listening intently the whole time. Then when the silence came, he said, "Thanks for telling me."

Amu didn't know why she told him, but she felt good afterwards. Being able to tell somebody. She wondered if telling him her secret would feel good too… but she didn't dare. She wouldn't tell anyone, even if it was to save the world. She wouldn't.

Amu nodded, and looked at her lap.

"Well, I'll tell you why I decided to buy a slave for company, if you like," Ikuto said, tilting his head a tiny bit.

_He looks a little like a cat…, _Amu thought. Then she realized wheat he had just said, and shook her head rapidly. "Y-you don't have to if you don't want to… I-I don't mind if you don't…," Amu stuttered, even though she was curious.

"Alright, then, let's sleep," Ikuto said, getting under the covers of Amu's queen-sized bed.

Amu was confused. Usually people tell you anyway. "U-um…," Amu said.

"Yes?" Ikuto asked, laying down on his side, one eye open, the other closed.

"…Nevermind…," Amu said, getting under the covers as well. She didn't really realize what was wrong with this picture because she was so used to sharing a bed with her dad.

She fell asleep that night feeling the relaxation and comfort she thought would never come to her when she was in this mansion, next to the person who _bought_ her… a stranger.

_~X~_

Amu woke up the next day, feeling as if she were on a cloud. And not a grey, dark, dull one that offered nothing but rain, wind, and coldness, but a puffy, white, happy cloud that offered a day of sunrays, blue sky, and warmth. Then she remembered where she was. If that was a cartoon, then she would have had they grey cloud come rolling over her head. Maybe some thunder and lightning here and there.

She looked around. Ikuto wasn't anywhere to be seen. She got up and walked out her bedroom uncomfortably. She heard her name being called. "Amu!"

She replied out of habit. "Yes?"

"I have breakfast here, if you want it," Ikuto called.

Amu practically ran downstairs in hunger. She hadn't had anything since dinner the day before her dad sold her. And that was only half a piece of small bread.

She stopped running when she got there. "U-um…," she said, noticing that she probably should have gotten dressed before coming down here; Ikuto was.

But he just smiled and said, "Here, I made waffles, toast, eggs… berry sauce." He gestured to a chair. "Have a seat!"

Amu hesitantly sat down, and Ikuto served her two waffles, two pieces of toast, lots of scrambled eggs, and a glass of fresh milk. He said he had cows.

"So, Amu," Ikuto said, sitting down across from her as she scarfed the food down. He grabbed a waffle and some eggs and said, "I also have horses, if you wanted to go for a ride."

Amu stopped eating, and her eyes were wide. She finished her (rather large) bite and asked, "You have horses?"

Ikuto chuckled a tiny bit and nodded whilst saying, "Yes, I have horses."

Amu's mouth fell agape in surprise. Horses were extremely hard to get around where they lived. "Are you rich?" Amu asked. _Well of course he is,_ she thought, _he owns a freaking mansion._

"No," Ikuto said, "_I'm_ not. My parents are."

Amu was a little confused. "But… you live here," she said dumbly.

"They give me the money… only half," Ikuto said.

"This is only _half _the money?" Amu asked with even more surprise.

"Yeah…," Ikuto said.

Amu looked at him, and could tell he was hiding something. But she wasn't in any place to ask. She was his slave, not his friend.

Even though he wanted to be friends.

"So, Amu, what's your last name…?" he asked.

"Um… Hinamori," she answered, wondering why he wanted to know. "How do you spell it?" Another weird question.

"H-i-n-a-m-o-r-i," she spelt.

He looked like he was in a daze. "Alright," he said, "thank you."

Amu nodded. She finished up her breakfast, and Ikuto ate his, and then Ikuto asked about the horses again.

"Mm…," Amu thought. She had never ridden a horse before.

"Don't worry. I'll put you behind me so you can get used to the feeling, then if you want, I can teach you," Ikuto said.

"Alright," Amu said hesitantly.

Ikuto smiled. "Alright, go ahead and take a bath and get dressed," he said, "I'll be waiting out at the barn. It's right over there." He pointed to a red-painted barn. Just like you'd see in the country.

"…Okay," Amu said. She went up to her room after Ikuto gave her some hot water to use for a bath. She poured it in the bath tub, unclothed, and got in. She thought it felt nice to be in a hot bath. Her and her father took almost-warm-but-not-yet-warm baths by putting cold water in the sun for a while.

She sank into the water, feeling it all around her. But then she remembered Ikuto was waiting for her, so she quickly washed herself, dried, and drained the water. It was then that she didn't know where clothes were. And she was definitely _not _wearing that dress that she was forced into yesterday.

Amu looked around the room, and saw an armoire. She fast-walked up to it. She was alone in the huge house, but because it was huge, she felt like if she was exposed, people could see. She opened the armoire and saw ten long, heavy dresses and five summer dresses. She looked outside. A summer dress would be nice, but she was going to ride a horse. What should she wear? Then she saw a note on the bottom of it and picked it up.

_To ride a horse, you should wear the pink and grey heavy dress. Don't worry, I know it's your size._

_-Ikuto_

Amu picked up the dress he was talking about. The sleeves looked loose and hung down past her hands, so if she held them out, they'd hang at the wrist. It was princess-cut, and had a square-neck. It had an up-side-down V at the bottom. Inside was grey, and the sleeves were grey. The fabric under the breast area that made it a princess-cut was grey, also, and in the back it had a medium-sized bow. Part of the bow draped down to almost the ground. The top layer of the fabric was a soft pink, and the fabric color of the breast area is white. It came with a white necklace that would tie into a bow on her neck. She then walked over to a vanity and saw a jewelry box. She opened it. She saw earrings that would go perfect with the necklace-they had white bows on them. Then she saw a matching bracelet, and two X hairclips. She found make-up and put some of that on. Then she went out to go see Ikuto.

He saw her and his first reaction was, _Wow…_ But to her face, it was, "You look stunning… Uh, shall we?" The 'uh' was fast.

"Thank you…," Amu said shyly, with red creeping to her face. "And we shall."

Ikuto hopped onto a pure-black horse he was just grooming and helped Amu onto it. "See, you'll sit with your legs on the side, since you're wearing a dress. I'll sit with my legs apart, one on each side of the horse," Ikuto explained.

Amu sat how she was told. It took her a little while to get the hang of it, but she got it. Then Ikuto rode off on the horse.

They flew threw the meadow where the flowers blew gently to one side because of the breeze, and the grass swayed. Amu heard bees in the distance, in their hive, making honey. She heard the horse's footsteps pounding onto the ground. Her pink hair blew in the breeze, fluttering behind her. She loved this feeling. The feeling of being free. Of not caring about anyone or anything. It felt like she didn't have to care about her father, or her past; it just felt like all she had to do was ride.

But that feeling had to come to a stop. "Did you have fun, Amu?" Ikuto asked her.

Amu smiled shyly. "V-very much so," she said, blushing a tiny bit. Why did she blush? It wasn't like it was embarrassing to have that feeling when riding a horse. Or having that feeling when holding onto Ikuto's muscular chest-

Okay, maybe _that_ was embarrassing.

"Well, my lady, we'll do this tomorrow if you like," he stuck out his elbow for Amu to put her arm through his. "For now, we're going to the market for bread, butter, and jam," Ikuto informed her while she wrapped her arm through his.

"Well I could make the bread…," Amu suggested. "I mean, I'll need the ingredients… plus some cinnamon."

Ikuto smiled, and Amu's heart fluttered. "Alright, then we'll just go for butter and jam."

Why was Amu's heart starting to fly when he smiled? Why did she blush when she thought of the feeling of her arms wrapped around his chest? Why did she get butterflies in her stomach when they had entwined arms? These feelings were all to knew with Amu. She didn't know what was going on. But she did know that she certainly did not love-or even like-Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

But of course, she has been wrong before.

* * *

**Hey! ...Was that long enough for you? **

**Ikuto: Why are you asking them if it was long enough? You haven't updated this in FOR-FREAKING-EVER!**

**Me: ...And...?**

**Ikuto: -slaps his forehead-**

**Me: ... '_'?**

**Amu: ... -sigh- She does care everyone... just tired from camping every week (different places) for four weeks... Please excuse her. Well anyway, please Reveiw!**

**Ikuto: You know, that button?**

**Me: Yup. That button down there? It likes to be pushed. And then, after you push it... You get to type about how wonderfulfantablulous my story was! xD!**

**Ikuto: Or scold her for not putting it up and making you wait.**

**Me: -.- -hits Ikuto's head with newspaper- No.**

**Ikuto: -.-'''''''''''''**


	3. Nagihiko and Nadeshiko

**HOLY CRAP GUYS! You are going to be SOOO mad at me... Um, I've actually had this chapter on my computer for a while, thinking I wasn't done! I mean, you know, I wanted to make it longer... so that's why I didn't put it up. BUT I looked at it, and I thought that it was long enough to be a chapter... right? Well, it's good enough for know, because you've been waiting!**

**xDD ARE YOU READY FOR THIS?**

_~3~Three~3~_

"Do we have what we need?" Ikuto asked, looking at Amu, who's arm was still entwined with his.

"Um… yes, I believe," Amu reported, running through her mental checklist.

"Alright, then, let us head home so we can cook that bread!" Ikuto said happily.

"Well, Ikuto-san, it's actually 'bake'. We don't cook the bread. It gets baked," Amu corrected.

Ikuto hummed a tiny bit. Then he said, "Okay, let's go bake that bread!"

Amu giggled a little bit. How could she be so comfortable with someone who bought her? Who paid money to have her?

But then again, how could she live comfortably with someone who had intended to sell her?

They got to Ikuto's mansion and started to make the dough.

**~(I don't know how to make bread, so let's skip to where it's baked, eh?)~**

"Wow, smells good!" Ikuto said excitedly.

"Mm," Amu hummed, her eyes closed as she took in the sweet-smelling scent. In her mind, she was back home, baking bread… when she had the ingredients, and enough money for them.

"So, what now?" Ikuto asked.

She opened her eyes, her image fading. "Um… I don't know," she said.

He smiled. "How about we go to the theatre?"

Amu panicked. "I-I can't!" she said. "I'm only a servant! And also… I-I've never been to one! I'd feel out of place…"

"Alright, alright…," Ikuto said. Then he placed one hand on her cheek, and with the other moved hair out of her face. He backed her up against a wall. The look on his face was indescribable, and Amu panicked again.

She turned her head to the side, and closed her eyes tightly. _'N-no…! I-I've been good! I s-swear!'_ she thought.

Ikuto backed away and laughed.

Amu looked at him, shock on her face. She was scared to death. Did he think that was funny? Did he think you just do that to a girl? A single tear started down her cheek, and she ran upstairs.

Ikuto watched, all laughing came to a halt, and he started running after the young pink-haired girl. "Amu, wait!" he yelled.

But Amu ran to her room, closed her door, and went to the farthest wall from the door. "I'm a good girl!" she yelled, crying. "A good girl…," she mumbled.

Ikuto ran in and saw her sitting there with her legs pulled up against her chest and tears pouring from her wide eyes.

"Amu…," he said. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean anything by it. I was just teasing… I'm sorry…," Ikuto said, and put his head down.

These words scared Amu even more.

_"I'm sorry…," he said, cornering her. _

_Her eyes were wide and wet. But I've been a good girl!" she said with fear laced in her words._

_"I'm sorry," he said again. He stepped closer._

_She shrank down, making herself look like a ball. "I-I didn't do anything wrong…," she tried to convince herself. She knew she couldn't run away._

Ikuto walked over to Amu and she winced. Then he stepped slowly back, and sat on her bed.

He stared at her, hurt and frightened, and he knew that she had a past. He just had to find out what it was, and what it was that triggered these out-of-character acts.

"Amu, I won't harm you," Ikuto said. He got up and stepped closer to her. She winced again, closing her eyes tight, but he didn't pay attention this time. He picked her up, and lay her in her bed. He kissed her head-not without another wince- and said, "Goodnight, Amu." He laid in her bed. He wouldn't allow himself to fall asleep until Amu did.

They stayed up for hours, Amu wide-eyed and crying, and Ikuto half awake and tired. Finally, as Ikuto was half asleep, he heard the sobbing stop. He turned his head and opened his eyes, and saw she was asleep. He then kissed her forehead and hugged her. Then he whispered, "Goodnight, my sweet Amu," and fell asleep.

~x3~

The very first thing Amu saw when she woke up was Ikuto's face. He was still cuddling her, like they were in love. She blushed, and tried to squirm away from him.

"Mm…," he mumbled while he was still sleeping.

She finally got out of his grasp, and he flopped onto his stomach. She walked over to the armoire and picked a dress.

She picked a summer dress. It went down to her feet, and the sleeves were the width of her shoulder. It, too, was a princess cut, and the fabric under the breast area was baby blue, and that led to a bow in the back. All the other fabric flowed with ease and was a light pink. She was wearing cotton candy colors. Then Amu walked over to the vanity and put on a silver cross necklace that fell below her breasts, and matching dangly earrings. There was no bracelet this time. She then put on some make-up.

She looked at the sleeping Ikuto, and smiled a little smile. She slipped out of the room, and went down to the kitchen. She made French toast with the bread they made the day before.

Ikuto rose to the glorious smell of French toast. He looked for Amu, but she was nowhere to be seen; not even in the wash room (which he didn't look into; he just simply knocked). He then decided it was her making the French toast. He ran downstairs, and saw her setting the French toast on the table, along with two plates, two knives, two forks, butter, syrup, powder sugar, and tea.

"Wow…," Ikuto said. He said this because she looked stunning, as always, and also because of the breakfast.

"I'm sorry I snooped… but I thought you might appreciate this. After all, I am your slave," she said.

He was amazed at how lightly she said this. Like it was no big deal; like it was an everyday thing, even though this was only the second full day of her living here. They sat down and started to eat.

"Oh my God," Ikuto said, "this is amazing."

Amu smiled. "I had to cook all the time for my father. If I didn't do my chores…" She trailed off.

Ikuto waited for more, but then he realized it wasn't coming. "Um," he said, breaking the silence, "so, where would you like to go today?"

Amu came out of her daze, and stared at him, dumbfounded, not knowing how to respond to such a simple question. She didn't know what there was to do around here.

"Okay, well, how about the theatre?" Ikuto suggested.

"B-but, like I said before, I-I would f-feel out of place!" Amu panicked.

"It's okay; you'll be with me the whole time. Please, Amu?" Ikuto asked.

Amu then looked down at her now-empty plate. "Alright…," she said. Then she saw that Ikuto's was empty as well. "Uh, would you like another? I could-"

"No, it's okay. I don't want to become fat and jiggley like you," Ikuto responded with a smirk.

"I-I'm not fat!" Amu yelled.

~xP~

Amu and Ikuto arrived at the theatre.

"Ikuto-san," Amu said nervously, "I… I don't know about this."

"Don't worry, Amu…," Ikuto said. "I'm here with you. And just call me Ikuto. No "-san"."

Amu looked around nervously. Ikuto said her sundress was so elegant that it was perfect to go to the theatre, but as Amu looked around, she didn't think he was right.

~:O~

When the play ended, Amu had a huge smile on her face. "That was wonderful!" she said while clapping for the twin dancers about Amu's age, named Nadeshiko (the sister), and Nagihiko (the brother).

"Well this is going to excite you…," Ikuto said, clapping as well. He was also smiling, but not because of the performance, but because he was happy Amu had a good time.

"What?" Amu asked with curiosity.

"I got a pass to go see Nadeshiko and Nagihiko backstage."

Amu got wide eyes, her jaw dropped, and her hands froze.

Ikuto laughed. "C'mon," he said, took her frozen hand, and lead her out of their seats and to where the siblings were backstage.

They got backstage, and Amu's face stayed the same the whole time they were going up to the stage.

Nagihiko saw Ikuto and smiled. "So you made it. I'm glad." He smiled warmly.

Ikuto smiled and asked, "How's Nadeshiko?"

Nagihiko's smile dropped. "Well, she's… not the best, but getting by. You know, it really hurt her."

Ikuto looked down and nodded.

"Well, who's this?" Nagihiko asked with the smile on his face again.

Ikuto looked up and said, "Oh, Nagihiko, this is Amu Hinamori," he introduced.

"I'm his slave," Amu said. Nagihiko looked puzzled at this, but Amu went on anyway. "You were amazing, by the way. Totally terrific!"

Nagihiko smiled even more. "Why thank you! I'm glad you liked it."

Just then Nadeshiko walked by, and saw her brother, and two other people. Ikuto saw her, and she stared in disbelief. Amu gasped and came up to her. "Nadeshiko-san! You were ama-"

Nadeshiko ran away, leaving Amu in mid-sentence.

"Nadeshiko!" Ikuto yelled. Then he turned to Nagihiko, and said, "Um… would you be so kind as to show Amu around?"

Nagihiko smiled and nodded. "Of course," he said, and Ikuto ran off.

Amu looked confused, but Nagihiko just smiled and pulled her along, interlocking their elbows, and Nagihiko started to talk about the theatre.

Amu was only half listening. Instead, she was thinking about what happened with Ikuto and Nadeshiko. Why had Nadeshiko run off like that?

…Why did Ikuto run after her?

"…Amu-chan?"

"…Hunh? What? Sorry, I…," Amu said.

Nagihiko smiled and asked, "So, you're Ikuto's slave?"

Amu responded, "Well, yeah, kind of. He said he was lonely, and he wanted some company. So he bought me."

Nagihiko smiled. "That's Ikuto, for you."

"So you know him?" Amu asked.

"Yes, we're good friends," Nagihiko said, smiling.

Amu smiled, too. "I'm glad he has friends. I didn't know if he did…"

Nagihiko said, "Well… he doesn't have many. Only ones who can see past…" He trailed off.

Amu looked at him with a questioning look.

Nagihiko smiled once again and said, "Anyway, now what?"

Amu just noticed where they were. They were on the stage. Everyone had already gone.

Nagihiko got a 'I know!' look, and said, "How about we go out for a bite to eat? Ikuto won't mind, right?"

"Um, I don't know," Amu said.

"Ikuto!" Nagihiko called throughout the empty theatre, "I'm taking Amu out for something to eat!" Then he grabbed Amu by the arm and said, "Come one, Amu. Let's go."

Amu was pulled to a place unfamiliar to her. "Where are we?" she asked.

"A place to eat," Nagihiko said sweetly.

* * *

**Sorry to end like this. But with this ending, I can ge tover my writer's block! YAAY~! I mean, I know what's going to happen, but I just didn't know how to make it flow very nicely. ANYWHO, this story is back! I'm back! YAAY!**

**Ikuto: No doubt in my mind that they're happier the story is back.**

**Me: DDX That's so mean!**

**Amu: But it's true.**

**Me: BUT WITHOUT ME, THERE WOULD BE NO I'M SORRY, MY SLAVE!**

**Ikuto: That's true as well.**

**Me: xDD!**

**Amu: Go type some more. They deserve it. **

**Me: HAI! And for everyone, I AM TRULY SORRY! IT WAS ON MY MIND FOREVER, I PROMISE YOU! I JUST DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DOOOO! Then I read it again... ANYWA!Y! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! And look forward to more! This story is one of my favorites, so it's not going anywhere! **

**Amu: -sigh-**

**Me: Okay, people are probably bored with my talking, so... BUBYE! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! *hugs***

**Taco. Yes, Taco.**

**And Turtles.**

**No.**

**Why?**

**Yes.**

**AHH!**

**Ikuto: -_- She lost it.**

**Amu: She never had it.**

**Ikuto: -high fives Amu-**

***FADES TO BLACK***


	4. Orange Roses

**!~PLEASE READ~!**

**Hello all my readers! :D  
First, I have to say something...  
I _KNOW_ Nadeshiko and Nagihiko are the same person in the anime. But for this story, they're twins. Okay? So, I know. I know. I know. But, for the convenience of this story, PLEASE just use your imagination. Thank you.  
Also, Nagihiko might come off as a little... evil in this chapter/story. Just bear with me, and again, use your imagination. Thank you again.  
Also, I took something from a website, and that something is starred, and here it is:**

_*.com/flowerguide/__**rosemeanings**_

**That's really all I have to say for right now. Thank you (one more time) for reading.**

* * *

_~4~Four~4~_

"Amu-chan," Nagihiko said, "I'd like you know more about you."

I stared at him for a little while, then asked, "…Eh?"

He chuckled a bit and took a drink of water. "Tell me about yourself," he clarified. "What do you like to do for fun? What's your favorite color? What about your favorite book?"

I thought for a while. "Uum… There's nothing much about me to tell. I like to bake… hmm… I would love to visit the ocean—I've never been there before. And I haven't read a book in years."

His eyes nearly popped out of his head. "_Years?" _he asked. He thought for a moment, then said, "We're going to the bookstore. Right now," as he took my wrist and dragged me along.

"I don't have any money," I told him.

"I'll pay."

"B-but I won't know… what I'd like!" I said, trying to convince him otherwise.

He looked back at me, and turned back. "You'd probably like romance," he said. "Most girls do."

I was just silent. I didn't know what to say.

We got to the bookstore, and he dragged me to the romance section. "I get them for my sister all the time, so I know where they are," he explained, with an embarrassed look on his face. He looked through them, picked one out, and showed me. "My sister really like this one," he said, "so I think you'd like it." He then walked up to the cashier, bought the book, and handed it to me.

I took it reluctantly.

"Well," Nagihiko said, "what would you like to do next?"

"U-um, I don't know…," I answered, a little shyly. I hadn't been in this situation before. I had never really gone out, especially with a man. Well, except Ikuto, of course, because he was my owner.

Remembering I was owned made me mad and nervous at the same time. I was mad that someone had paid for me, and that I was his property… but I was worried because I knew I was supposed to stay with him _because _I was his property.

"I really think I should just go back. Ikuto will be waiting, and I don't want him to get mad," I concluded.

"Oh, c'mon, he won't be mad," Nagihiko replied with a smile. "We're friends."

"That doesn't… necessarily mean that he won't be…mad," I said quietly, while looking at my feet. Then, tilting my head a bit more and mostly moving my eyes to look up at him, I added a little louder, "Please, Nagihiko-san?"

Nagihiko laughed a bit, and said, "Please call me Nagi. And your face was so cute when you said that."

I blushed. "B-but, please will you?"

"I'll bring you back a little later. Let's go do one more fun thing!" he said, smiling, and took my hand. "Besides, Ikuto lets me borrow his things all the time!"

_Things?_

He pulled me through crowds of people. My wrist started to hurt.

_I'm a 'thing' to him?_

"Wh-where are we going?" I asked, rather loudly, so he could hear me.

"To my special spot!" he said.

I didn't want to be here, doing things with a man who thought I was just a _thing_.

After walking a bit more, we finally arrived at our location. It was a room full of plants—a cross between a greenhouse and a bedroom. It had beautiful flowers and plants I had never seen before. So beautiful they almost looked magical.

"Wow," I whispered.

"I know. I love it here. It relaxes me," Nagihiko said while smiling. "Go ahead and have a look around."

I started walking, and I came upon a bouquet of orange roses. I sniffed one, admiring its color. I had never seen an orange rose before.

"Do you like those?" Nagihiko asked me, and I could hear his footsteps coming closer to me.

My eyes were closed while sniffing the flower—still. "Mhm."

"I do too. With their blazing energy, orange roses are the embodiment of desire. Orange roses often symbolize passion and are an expression of fervent romance.*" All of a sudden, I felt warm breath on my neck.

I turned around, startled. Nagihiko was right in front of me, his body pressing into mine, making me back up into the table a bit. He grabbed a lock of my hair and held it to his nose, and inhaled. His eyes opened, he smiled, and started to lean in.

"No!" I protested, turning my face and trying to get away from him. I tried to slide to my right to get out of the position he had me in, but before I got anywhere he grabbed the wrist he had grabbed before to pull me through the crowd. He pulled me to him and made sure I couldn't get out.

"Let me go!" I yelled. I could feel tears forming in my eyes.

"Now why would I want to do that to such a cute girl?" he asked nicely.

"Because she's mine," I heard.

I knew who it was. "Ikuto!" I yelled.

Nagihiko turned around. "Oh, Ikuto, hell-"

"Why did you take her?" Ikuto asked, obviously mad.

"I was only borrowing her, and showing her a good time," Nagihiko said innocently.

"You didn't ask me."

"I told you as we were leaving." Nagihiko shrugged.

"But you knew I wasn't in earshot, even if you yelled."

"Oh, Ikuto, lighten up!"

"No. You stole her." I saw a quick flash on his face, like he didn't want to say what he was about to say, but you could barely tell. "She's my property. I bought her. I own her. And you just took her."

I saw why he didn't want to say that.

"Well fine, if you want her…" Nagihiko said. "But first…" he turned me so I wasn't against the table anymore, but I was beside it. Then he kissed me. When he was done, he said, "I really like you, Amu," with a smile, like I had wanted to kiss him as well.

I was frozen. And out of the corner of my eye, I saw that Ikuto was frozen as well. His deep, navy blue eyes looked hallow, and he stood limply.

Then when Nagihiko looked at Ikuto, his expression hardened and he glared. "Here, take her," he said while grabbing my wrist and throwing me onto the ground with one hand, and wiping the side of his mouth with the other.

With that action, Ikuto ran to me and picked me up bridal-style. He carried me out of the building and kept carrying me through the crowd I had been pulled through.

"I-Ikuto-san, I can walk," I said carefully.

"You hit your head. I'm not taking any chances," he replied.

Once we got on the private road leading to his house, he said with a quiet voice, "I'm sorry for calling you my property."

"I-it's alright… I mean, I actually am your property," I replied with a fake smile I hope he didn't see through.

"But what were you thinking?" he asked, a little louder and harsher now. It made me a little scared, actually.

"I-it wasn't me! He just… took me," I said, "I promise!"

Ikuto sighed. "We'll discuss that later, I guess. But right now you need to sleep." He carried me up to my room then sat me down. "Take a nap while I make dinner," he said. "And over dinner we'll talk about what happened."

_Kill me while I'm sleeping, _I thought, not wanting to talk about, or even think about, what happened. But I guess there comes a time where everything will have to be talked about sooner or later. Everything you do will be found out sometime, it's just a matter of time.

But it wasn't my fault. That's what is driving me crazy.

I got dressed for bed, and laid down in my bed. I closed my eyes, and it was surprising how fast I fell asleep.

* * *

**So, how did you like that chapter? :D I think it's good. And sorry for any mistakes... I was almost asleep when I typed the last part.  
I'm sorry I made Nagihiko kind of evil... But then remember, when he was playing Nadeshiko, he was kind of evil... xD With Tamari, remember?  
Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, and please review!  
And remember... I KNOW Nadeshiko and Nagihiko are the same people.  
:)**


	5. Conversation

**So after more than a year, the fifth chapter is finally up! It's short, but it's up nonetheless. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

_~5~Five~5~_

When I woke up I immediately remember what had happened just a few hours before. It was still fresh in my mind, sleep not at all fading it in any way. I looked around my room, blinking a few times to clear the sleep from my eyes. I sat up and looked out the window, noticing it was almost dark out. I thought it must be around seven thirty. I got out of bed and brushed my hair, making sure to go extra slow to prolong the talk with Ikuto as long as I could. I was nervous for what was coming, knowing it was my fault for going with him… but no; it wasn't my fault for what he did to me.

It _wasn't my fault_.

I sighed and set the brush down. It was time. I couldn't prolong it anymore. I walked to the door and with a shaky hand, opened it and walked down to the dining room. Ikuto was just setting the food on the table. He looked up at me.

"Hello," he said. His voice was kind and gentle, not what I was expecting at all. "I just finished making dinner."

I looked at the food sitting on the table. He was serving chicken, potatoes, string beans, and some soup on the side. I looked up at him nervously, silently asking if I could sit and eat. He smiled at nodded at the chair. Despite his kindness, I was still terrified of him and what sharp words would roll off his tongue at me during this dinner. I was barely prepared to hear them.

I sat and he filled my plate for me. I was surprised that he was the one who bought me, but he had been serving more than I had been serving him. He set a bowl of soup next to my filled plate and then started filling his own plate.

"Why are you so kind to me?" I asked him. Then again, he might not be soon.

He looked up after pouring some soup in his bowl. He looked back as he set it down then looked back at me. "You're a guest."

"I'm not a guest, you bought me. I'm as much a guest as your chickens," I said.

He sighed. "A gentleman should be kind to a lady," was his alternate answer. "Now eat."

I looked down at my food. I chewed on the string beans and they started to squeak against my teeth. After a couple minutes of silence, Ikuto finally spoke up.

"So Amu, let's talk about today."

I set down my food. "It wasn't my fault," I told him. "He pulled me away and he wouldn't let go and I… I…" I got a tear in my eye but wiped it away, refusing to cry over something so childish.

"I know it wasn't you're fault. You're not in trouble, Amu. I'm not mad," he told me.

I looked up at him. "You're not?" I asked.

"No." There was even more kindness in his eyes now. "I'm mad at him. He had no right to take you and treat you like… a possession."

"But I am," I said. "I'm bought. He said you always let him borrow your things."

He pounded his fist on the table. "You're not!" he yelled. He took a few breaths to calm down. I realized how out of character that was. He was usually so calm, I was surprised. His voice was quieter now, but still angry. "The only way I could get you out of there was to buy you, to pay for you. I did you a kindness, taking you away. If I hadn't paid to take you here, you would be in some shed, naked, cold, unfed, dirty…" He had to take a few more breaths and close his eyes. While they were still closed he said, "I don't think of you like that, Amu." He opened his eyes and stared at me. "You are a human being, not a possession. The man selling you is a horrible man and there is no reason he should have been."

I looked down, breaking the stare. There was still so much he didn't know about me. There was so much I didn't know about him. We were two strangers.

He straightened up. "Anyway, we're not going anywhere near him again, after what he did to you."

"If you don't think of me as a possession, why do you keep me here, unable to leave?" I asked, still looking down.

He was quite for a minute. "Where would you go if you left?"

I looked at him and saw sadness in his eyes, which were cast downward. Instead of answering I got up. "Thank you for dinner." I walked up to my room.

The house was quiet and the sun had gone down, leaving the space surrounding it dark and cold. I walked in my room and looked at the sky through my window. The stars were shining, the same as every night. I sighed and went to take a bath. If nothing in my life were to be the same from here on out, at least the stars would be.

* * *

**Again, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Now I guess you'll have to wait another year and a half the the sixth chapter, haha...**

**Hey, at least you're not waiting three years for the third season of Sherlock to be made so he can finally just freaking tell John he's freaking alive.**

**Got a little off topic there, haha...**

**Okay, thank you for reading! Sorry it's short, and stuff. And yeah...**


End file.
